


[Podfic] we can love who we want by teamfreeawesome

by comingintoland



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comingintoland/pseuds/comingintoland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ebs likes to hold Taylor's hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] we can love who we want by teamfreeawesome

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [we can love who we want](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220207) by [teamfreeawesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreeawesome/pseuds/teamfreeawesome). 



> Many thanks to teamfreeawesome for letting me play around in her sandbox. Sorry this is so much later than expected!

**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/97112688/We%20Can%20Love%20Who%20We%20Want.mp3)

Please right click and "Save As".

 **Length** : 13:43

 **Streaming** : 


End file.
